


essay

by starryeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeos/pseuds/starryeos
Summary: Yeosang needs to finish his essay, but Wooyoung just wants to cuddle.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	essay

Yeosang has an essay due in three days. He wrote a draft up a week ago, but now, with little to no time, he needs to get the final thing done and submitted. His aim is Sunday night with the actual deadline being Monday midday, and he just hopes he can make it.

The blond-haired boy looks between his notes and draft as he starts working on his introductory paragraph. He wants to get the introduction and the first point done by tonight, the last two points done tomorrow and the conclusion along with proof reading on Sunday. He realises he’s lucky he took his day-offs this weekend.

Yeosang is reading what he has written for the introduction so far to himself when his laptop is pulled out of his lap and put onto the coffee table along with his notebook and textbook. His laptop is replaced by his freshly showered boyfriend’s head.

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang whines, pushing at the younger boy’s head.

Wooyoung just clings onto him, refusing to budge, nuzzling his head into Yeosang’s thighs.

“I have an essay due on Monday,” Yeosang states as he gives up pushing the boy and places a hand in his hair. It’s still damp, he notices.

“Missed you,” the younger boy mumbles, eyes closed.

Yeosang softens, slowly running his fingers through the dark hair, “I missed you.”

The two boys had classes today, both having to leave for their part-time jobs as soon as they got back to their shared flat in the afternoon, only being able to share a small peck before they were running out of the flat again.

Yeosang finished work two hours earlier than Wooyoung whereas Wooyoung’s job required him to work longer on Friday nights.

After a few minutes of silence, Yeosang just threading his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair as the boy kept his eyes closed, the dark-haired boy speaks, “Why are you in the living room?”

“Hmm,” Yeosang hummed. “I got too comfortable in the room.”

The younger nods with a small ‘ah’, which is mostly him just rubbing his cheek against Yeosang’s thigh as he says, “You should get comfortable with me instead and just not do your work tonight.”

Yeosang looks at his open laptop on the coffee table and then back at his boyfriend, “I really need to work on my essay.”

Wooyoung finally opens his eyes and looks up, pouting, but he looks smug, “You do know that I won’t leave your lap the whole night, right?”

The older boy frowns, “Wooyoung,” Yeosang sighs. “I wanna finish two paragraphs today.”

The said boy grins before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “Nope, missed you a lot today.”

Yeosang smiles slightly, but despite this, says, “Are you really gonna make me put my laptop on your head to be able to work?”

“I’ll just keep shaking my head if you do that.”

“Wooyoung.”

“Yes, love of my life?” Wooyoung looks up again, a bright smile on his face. He knows what those words do to the older boy.

Yeosang is caught off guard. He always is and he thinks he always will be, no matter how long they’re together for. They’ve already been together for almost three years and he’s still flustered by those words.

“Stop,” Yeosang whines, pushing his boyfriend’s face away.

He laughs, “You are the love of my life, though.”

Yeosang narrows his eyes at the younger and the younger grins, reaching up to poke Yeosang’s cheek.

“I want a kiss,” Wooyoung states.

“Then kiss me,” Yeosang replies. “I’m not doing all the work. My back would hurt if I bent down that much.”

Wooyoung pouts and the light-haired boy pinches his lips together, smiling.

“Hey!”

“Get up here, you whiny baby.”

The younger boy grumbles as he sits up and moves so he’s almost sitting in Yeosang’s lap.

“The love of my life,” Wooyoung murmurs fondly as he takes his boyfriend’s face between his hands.

The older boy can’t help but get flustered again so he tries to turn his head away from Wooyoung’s gaze, but the latter’s hands keep him in place.

The younger grins before moving closer to place a kiss on Yeosang’s lips, “I really missed you today. More than usual,” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips, their foreheads against the other’s.

“So, you miss me less on other days?” Yeosang jokes, a small smile on his lips. “That’s a bit sad.”

Wooyoung narrows his eyes at him and then frowns, “You know what I mean.”

Yeosang laughs, “Yeah, I do. And I missed you like crazy, too. Weird how today we both missed each other a lot.”

“Soulmate connection.”

The older looks at his boyfriend affectionately.

They kiss for a few more minutes before Yeosang suddenly realises he can get something out of this, so he says, “Woo, if you wanna spend time with me, let’s go put the laundry away.”

Yeosang decides to use this chance to get some chores done because Wooyoung’s been putting off folding their laundry for almost a week now, saying he’ll get to it. He never did though, and neither did Yeosang get to helping the younger out due to their busy schedules of university and work. They, then, have to resort to looking through the pile of clothes for clean tops, trousers, underwear, anything of the sort.

“What?” The younger almost shrieks. “No! I just wanna cuddle and kiss you.”

Yeosang grins, “It’s your turn anyway. You should be taking up my offer on helping.”

Wooyoung looks like he’s been tricked, and he whines, “Yeosangie.”

“Come on,” Yeosang pushes Wooyoung softy. “Get off me so we can go upstairs.”

The younger angrily pouts, crossing his arms and he makes no effort to move, “Tomorrow.”

The blond raises an eyebrow, “Tomorrow I’m planning to finish as much of my essay as I can since _someone_ isn’t letting me tonight.”

“Fine, I’ll let you work on your essay now. Just no laundry tonight. Tomorrow.” Wooyoung moves off of Yeosang and reaches for the older’s laptop, placing it back in his lap.

“You get to spend time with me now if we fold laundry, and then we can eat dinner together,” Yeosang tells his boyfriend, assuming he doesn’t realise that. “If I do my essay now, you’ll just have to sit there for a few hours.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen and realisation sets in, “Wait.”

Yeosang nods.

“Let’s go fold some laundry,” the younger grabs Yeosang’s laptop again, this time closing it, before placing it back on the table.

Yeosang laughs as Wooyoung takes his hand and pulls him up, “Let’s go fold some laundry.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my fic folder for a while now and its mostly just self indulgent for my fluffy woosang needs but i decided to edit and post it. i know its short but its cute so that makes up for it, right? :D
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this!! please leave me a comment if you can!! <3


End file.
